L vs Kira: Cosplay Contest
by Kokoten
Summary: De una tarde de aburrimiento, un evento cosplayer cerca y un L bastante aburrido que decide participar en él junto con Light pueden salir cosas muy extrañas... LightxL Humor del malo Ooc
1. La GRAN idea

**L vs Kira: Cosplay Contest**

**By Kokoten ^^**

**Hola! Espero que les guste este fic. Es el primero que hago, prácticamente ^^U Esta idea salió de un encadenamiento de palabras medio loco entre una amiga y yo... iba así: cosplay - play station - onda vital (kamehameha, vamos xD) - tal y como lo oyes! xD**

**No sé bien que va a salir de aquí, pero advierto que habrá LightxL muy soft xD Y, bueno... la autora insinuando un KaitoxLen xDDD**

**Espero que os guste mucho. ^^**

**Advertencias: Intento de humor del malo xD**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Ryuuzaki, ¿por qué carajo tienes que hacer siempre lo mismo?

-He, he, he... ¡este videojuego está genial! Suerte que ese chico de Wammy, Matt, me lo ha dejado junto con su Play Station. - El pelinegro sonrió satisfecho.

-No me hace gracia, Ryuuzaki. Llevamos 3 horas seguidas jugando al Budokai Tenkaichi, y siempre me haces un Kamehameha y me dejas K.O.

-Lo siento mucho Light-kun, pero como comprenderás no me gusta nada perder...

-Hmmm...- Light le dedicó una ¿bella? mirada asesina al detective, quien lo ignoró de immediato.

Light Yagami y el famoso detective conocido como L, llevaban una semana atados el uno al otro, pues este último sospechaba de Light por ser Kira, pero aunque se haya demostrado ya su inocencia, por mayor seguridad decidió tenerlo siempre junto a él para vigilarle.

-Oye, Ryuuzaki, me he fijado en que nunca salimos del cuartel de investigaciones...

-Tienes razón, Light-kun. Pero no me gusta mucho salir a la calle, puede ser que el segundo Kira sepa de mi existencia y me elimine. Sólo salgo para eventos especiales, o cuando me es completamente necesario.

-¿Eventos especiales?

-Sí, aunque hay pocos que me interesan realmente. Hay unas exposiciones de dulces anuales que se puede comer todo lo que quieras y puedas. Básicamente, es una de las pocas razones por las que salgo a la calle. Aparte, no creo que queda muy bien esto - L señaló las esposas que unían al castaño y a él - Podría interpretarse un poco mal. Aunque a mí, realmente no me importa...

-Ajá...

-Ah, hablando de eventos...

-¿Sí?- Light intentó mostrar un poco más de interés, pero le resultó imposible.

-Dentro de 1 semana hay un evento de cosplay por aquí cerca. No te preocupes, ya he inscrito a ambos.

-Sí, ya veo... -El castaño parpadeó varias veces, al darse cuenta de lo que Ryuuzaki acababa de decir. - ¿¡QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR, RYUUZAKI!?

-Pues... estamos ambos inscritos para el concurso de cosplay de la semana que viene... tal y como lo oyes...

Light suspiró. "Oh, genial. Ahora me veré rodeado de otakus y cosplayers, pero lo peor de todo es que yo tendré que ir con un cosplay... y peor aún, con L, mi enemigo. Qué ridiculez... Bueno, no creo que sea tan malo. O quizás sí. Me engaño a mi mismo, esto es un desastre... Tierra, trágame..."

-Pero... ¿por qué no me has pedido permiso antes? - Light arqueó una ceja, aún incrédulo.

-Pensé que te haría ilusión la idea, Light-kun. Si quieres vamos ambos en equipo. Pero, podemos competir el uno contra el otro... eso sería divertido, ¿no crees?

-Lo veo una tontería. Paso, no tengo ganas.

-Por favor, Light-kun- L miró fijamente al chico, como suplicándole que aceptara ir con él al concurso.- Me costó mucho trabajo conseguir esas plazas, así que sería una pena que las dejaras ir...

-Está bien, está bien... ¿Cuál es el premio?

-10.000 Yenes y una colección de un manga a elegir.

-Vale... iré a ese estúpido concurso...

-¡Bien! Sabía que aceptarías, Light-kun. Te regalo medio pastel como agradecimiento.

-Oh... gracias...

El detective se había salido con la suya. Light, el chico más atractivo que conocía hace tiempo, aceptó ir con el a un concurso de cosplay. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Total, solo lo hacían por divertirse, y era posible que ganaran el premio.

Sólo quedaba fabricar el traje, comprar los accesorios y voilà...

Y, por supuesto, elegir personaje.

Esa semana anterior al concurso de cosplay iba a ser sumamente divertida...

-¿Y qué personaje quisieras representar, Light?

-Hmm... la verdad es que no entiendo mucho sobre manga, videojuegos, ni cosas parecidas.

-Vaya... si quieres, te puedo asesorar un poco.

-Bueno, como quieras, Ryuuzaki.

-Hmm... A tí te pega Kaito, de Vocaloid... ¿no crees?

-No tengo ni idea de quién es...

-Un segundo, Light-kun.

Ryuuzaki cogió su portátil y le mostró a Light una foto de Kaito. No pareció desagradarle, aunque su comentario fue bastante narcisista. "Yo soy más guapo que él" dijo.

-¿No hay un personaje que se adapte más a mi, ejem, MARAVILLOSO físico?

-No seas así, Light-kun. Te empezaré a tomar por vanidoso...

-Era una broma, Ryuuzaki- Este sonrió, sonrojando levemente al detective- Parece que ese personaje me va bien.

-Me alegra que te guste. Yo creo que elegiré a Len Kagamine, también de Vocaloid.

Después de decir esto, L mostró en su ordenador una foto de Len. Esta sí pareció desagradarle a Light, puesto que salía en una imagen _bastante amistosa_ con Kaito, el personaje que iba a representar éste.

"¿Será una indirecta? No creo... él no es... de _ésos_, ¿verdad?"

El pelinegro notó la expresión de Light, y se le escapó una sonrisa. Era normal pensar ese tipo de cosas...

-No pasa nada, Light-kun. Esto es puro trabajo de aficionadas fanáticas del Yaoi (n/a: Como yo! =D)

-Vale, te creo. Bueno, está decidido, ¿no? - Mencionó estas palabras antes dedicándole una mirada de inseguridad.

-Sí, si te parece bien.

-Bueno, por mí, vale. Una cosa, ¿cuántos fondos tenemos para prepararlos...?

L sonrió maliciosamente.

-Unos... eto... bueno, hazte a la idea que soy millonario...

"GASP!"

**See you next time!**


	2. True my Heart!

_-Vale, te creo. Bueno, est__á__ decidido, __¿__no? - Mencion__ó__ estas palabras antes dedic__á__ndole una mirada de inseguridad._

_-S__í__, si te parece bien._

_-Bueno, por m__í__, vale. Una cosa, __¿__cu__á__ntos fondos tenemos para prepararlos...?_

_L sonri__ó__ maliciosamente._

_-Unos... eto... bueno, hazte a la idea que soy millonario..._

_"GASP!"_

_------------------------------------------------------_

**Cap. 2: True My Heart!**

-¡Vamos, Onii-chan!

-¡Sí, ya voy!

-Un, dos, tres, y...

-No, Ryuuzaki, ¡no puedo hacer esto!

-¿Eeehhh...? Light-kun, como eres, por una vez que nos sale bien...

-Es que... Me siento un tanto ridículo... - Gotas de sudor recorrieron la frente del castaño, claramente avergonzado - ¿En serio que hay que hacer esto?

-Es por las fangirls, Light-kun, ¡las fangirls! - L dijo esto con mucho entusiasmo, como si conociera perfectamente a las fangirls - A ellas les gustan este tipo de cosas, ya sabes, Onii-chan, incesto, KaitoxLen... ya sabes, Light-kun!

-Ryuuzaki, no se si sigo queriendo hacer esto...

-Por favor, Light-kun...

Ryuuzaki miró a Light con unos ojos tiernos, pidiendole que siguiera intentándolo por él, puesto que éste ya sabía que esos ojos podían con él, y lo podía utilizar muy a su favor...

El castaño se rindió ante la mirada pura e inocente de Ryuuzaki, simplemente no podía con esos ojos negros que lo miraban tan intensamente...

"Rayos, pero ¿qué estoy pensando? Ryuuzaki es un amigo, nada más..."

-Venga, Onii-chan - L ya acostumbraba a llamar a Light por ese nombre

-Venga, vale... otra vez...

_Mi auténtico amor._

_Quiero sentirte muy cerca._

_Muy cerca de mi amor, cierra tus ojos._

_Por que mis deseos más sinceros, un día se cumplirán..._

_Tu eres la persona que me enseñó_

_Que un latido del corazón nos unió._

_Y cuando mis lágrimas caían,_

_te acercaste a mi lado_

_Desde ese día el amor ha brillado para mí_

_Uuuhh~~_

_Dulce amor, nos conocimos por casualidad_

_Sin ninguna duda cambiaste mi vida_

_Mi amor de ensueño, tú me has hecho sonreír_

_Aún más que eso, te amo!_

_Mi verdadero amor, tus dulces labios_

_Están en mis ojos tristes_

_Cerca de mi amor, envolviendote con mis brazos_

_Sentimos lo mismo cuando nos damos un dulce beso._

_Mi verdadero amor... uuuhhh... _

_Sentimos lo mismo cuando nos damos un dulce beso_

-Hala...

-¡¡Genial, Light-kun!! ¡En serio te ves como Kaito!

-Bueno... no se ni como he podido cantar eso - Dijo Light, bastante sorprendido por su desconocida capacidad para el canto

-¡Eres genial, Light!

En esto Ryuuzaki se lanzó hacia Light en un tierno abrazo que el castaño no esperaba en absoluto, pero le correspondió sonriendo. El pelinegro le agradaba mucho, le resultaba tan tierno...

"Espera, espera, Light. No pienses cosas indebidas... vale que hayas intentado espiarlo en el baño... vale que te hayas quedado noches en vela para ver su carita durmiendo... pero eso ya... ¡es demasiado! Espera, ¿yo hice todo eso? No puede ser... ¿no me habré enamorado de este otaku adicto a los dulces...?"

-Light-kun, me encanta la emoción que le pusiste a la canción, ¡es como si estuvieras enamorado de verdad!

"Calla... calla... que ahora mi cabeza y mi corazón están batallando salvajemente... y va ganando mi corazón..."

-Ah, ¿sí? La verdad es que le he puesto bastante empeño. - Sonrió

-Genial, Light! A este paso, ganaremos el concurso.

-Sí, la verdad es que después de tanto esfuerzo sería genial ganarlo...

-¡Venga, hagamos algo para celebrarlo! ¿Te hace un pastel de chocolate?

-No, no me gustan mucho los pasteles...

-Vaya, yo había encargado un montón... Bueno, me lo comeré yo entero.

"¿Este tío no se cansa de tanto azúcar? Va a coger sobrepeso..."

-En fin... ahora, ¿qué hacemos?

-¡Hay que ponerse a coser los cosplays!

-¿Eh...?

"Sus ojos brillan. Esto no es buena señal..."

-¡Claro, hombre! Hay que hacer los cosplays, si no no vamos a ninguna parte...

-Creía que los ibas a encargar, Ryuuzaki...

-¡NO! ¡Para un cosplayer eso es una deshonra! Hay que hacerlos a mano...

-Yo... no sé coser, Ryuuzaki.

-Ya aprenderás, Light-kun, no te preocupes - L le dedicó una linda y tierna sonrisa que hizo sonrojar muchísimo al castaño.

-Ehh... ¿y el caso Kira?

-¡Que le den al caso Kira! ¡Esto es mucho mas importante!

"Ay, Señor..."

**See you next time!! ^^**

-----------------------

Vale. Como podeis comprobar, se me va completamente xDU Es que estaba escuchando la canción de True My Heart (.com/watch?v=xxTZokrwH8Q) y me llegó la inspiración, como una oolaaa, todo llegóo, como una ola xDU

Este no me ha gustado tanto como el primero, pero una hace lo que puede!

Y una cosa: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Me animan mucho. ^^ Pues eso, me encanta que a la gente le guste lo que escribo! ^^

Hala, hasta el tercer capitulo! ^^

Bye!


End file.
